


Boyf Riends Meet When They’re Cool In College

by AJpopsicle



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: M/M, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJpopsicle/pseuds/AJpopsicle
Summary: One Shot AU where Jer and Michael meet in a class- based off a tumblr textpost





	Boyf Riends Meet When They’re Cool In College

Jeremy’s POV

I’m walking to my first 7:00am class of the semester. It was philosophy in the north building, because what better time to philosophise than 7 in the morning when your latest dream about talking watermelons is still rattling in your brain? I pull my cardigan sleeves further down over my hands and continue my walk. I’m walking from the dorms all the way south, next to the theater arts building.  
As I approach the building I feel a brisk breeze ruffle my hair. My eyes catch someone else walking to the same building, but only catch a glimpse of red before a leaf is rudely blown into my face by mother nature. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair, attempting to make it appear at least half decent, and open the door. It took a few minutes but I finally found the right room and walked in.  
It was 20 minutes before the lecture would start, so there aren’t many people here. I take a look around the room, only seeing three other people seated. There was a guy with a muscle tee (how? It’s freezing) in the corner talking to a giggling girl and another dude more in the middle with a red hoodie and a pair of white headphones.  
I recognize the bright red color and realize that he must be the kid I saw at the entrance.  
Just as I think that, the boy randomly turns around and gives me a half smile, and a slight glance at the seat next to him. Praying I’m not wrong, I take it as an invite and walk over to the seat, putting down my bag and pulling out a laptop. I make some awkward eye contact while doing so, and continue to hope he wasn’t expecting someone else to sit there. Just when I press the on button, more students start walking in.  
Almost as if on cue, the guy next to me takes his thermos of coffee, a can of mountain dew, and starts to pour the entire can of mountain dew into his coffee. What the fuck? I look at him as though he’s insane, which he probably is. I continue to stare as such and he finally looks back at me with a ridiculous grin and wide eyes.  
“I’m going to die,” he says and drinks the entire damn thing in one go. He finishes, with a disgusted took on his face and turns back to me. He extends his hand out to me. “I’m Michael by the way.”

Michael’s POV  
The strange mixture of the two substances burned it the back of my throat, fuck am I going to feel that caffeine kicking in soon. Might as well start astral projecting in this class since I’m already hallucinating from a lack of sleep. You might be thinking, ‘Michael how you already so tired on the first day?’ and the answer is fairly simple. Video games. Bet you expecting me to say early studying or some shit yeah? No.  
Oh shit the kid next to me is staring- well no shit he’s staring after that shit I just pulled. I turn to him and reach out a hand to shake. “I’m Michael by the way.” My hand stays in the air for a few seconds until the kid next to me finally takes it. His eyes look as though he’s gonna regret this. Nevertheless, he shakes my hand and finally speaks.  
“Jeremy.”  
“Well, nice to meet you Jeremy, can’t wait to have an existential crisis every morning with you.” At this Jeremy chuckles and goes back to his laptop, opening up a google doc as the professor walks to the front of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it!  
> Let me know if you want a continuation or something


End file.
